


A Year in the Life

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Canon Het Relationship, Community: hp_goldenage, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Romance, Slash, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt: Harry and Draco get together after many years with other people, I imagine it'd be their canon wives. They don't think they have to take precautions until, bam, one of them ends up pregnant. How do they deal with a later in life pregnancy? It would be interesting to see their canon children deal with a new half-sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Salt and Pepper Fest at [HP_GoldenAge](http://hp-goldenage.livejournal.com/).

**First Trimester**

Draco heard the whoosh of the Floo and stood up behind his desk, rolling his neck until he felt the satisfying crack. Once again he'd got lost in his paperwork and hadn't realised it was nearly teatime. He walked to the wet bar and poured himself a measure of Firewhisky.

"Care for a drink?" he asked when he heard Harry's footsteps approaching his office from the living room, where he'd arrived.

"Ah... no, thank you." 

Draco turned and looked at him then, startled to see a look of concern on his currently pale face.

"You look like shit. Did something happen?"

"I had my physical." 

"Turn fifty and they want to poke and prod you in places you've never been poked before?" Draco said, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry laughed out loud, the lines around his eyes crinkling with mirth. "Funny you say that."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I've definitely been poked and prodded in this particular area before."

"Do get to the point, Harry." Draco took a sip of his whisky, relishing the burn as it slid down his throat. "I'd like to have supper before ten, unless you plan to take me to Barcelona or Madrid."

Harry rubbed his hands over his face and exhaled loudly. 

"I'm pregnant, Draco."

Draco stared at him, waiting for the punch line. 

Harry just stared back, his expression becoming more worried by the moment.

"How?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I believe you know _how_ —"

"Yes, yes." Draco waved his hand in exasperation. "What I mean is... we take precautions, and you're a fifty-year-old man. This just doesn't happen by accident."

"Maybe there's a prophecy I don't know about, then." Harry laughed again, only he didn't sound especially amused. "It was your birthday, Draco. Do you remember?"

Draco looked up at the ceiling, then closed his eyes. They'd gone out to dinner in London, then checked into one of the swankiest hotels, Muggle celebrities coming and going regularly. No one even looked at Harry and Draco.

Draco had taken the contraceptive potion, since he had planned to make Harry do all the work—it was Draco's birthday, after all. However, sometime in the middle of the night, they'd awoken and Draco had fucked Harry. 

"Merlin," he breathed out, looking back at Harry again. Who was chewing his thumb nervously. "Oh, stop that. What sort of example will you be for the baby?"

"You're taking this rather well," Harry said, bemused expression on his face.

"What's done is done." Draco shrugged. "Besides, Scorpius always wanted a sibling."

"I'm sure my three will be over the moon." Harry smiled and moved closer, pulling Draco into his arms. He dropped his voice to a whisper when he said, "What if I'm too old for this? It's been twenty years since I changed nappies."

"You aren't old." Draco pressed himself to Harry, his erection firming beneath his robes. "As long as you can get it up, you're not too old."

"Thank you, Healer Malfoy," Harry said dryly. 

"I highly recommend another examination," Draco said with a twitch of his lips, hand coming between them to cup Harry's cock. 

"By all means," Harry replied, and leaned in to kiss him.

 

**Second Trimester**

"That's wonderful, Dad!" Lily said, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I," James said, laughing. "I thought it would be one of us having kids any time now."

James, Lily, and Scorpius all turned to look at Al.

"Hey!" Al said, defensively. "I always wrap it up." 

"At least I taught you that much." Harry chuckled in spite of himself. "Though it seems to be a case of 'do as I say, not as I do.'"

Scorpius leaned in, chewing the corner of his lip. "Are you going to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No," Draco said, laying a hand on Scorpius's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "Harry and his ex found out for each of their children and he wants it to be a surprise this time. I don't think it matters. We can redecorate in an afternoon, if we need to."

"I'll be happy either way," Lily said. "A baby!" She sighed dreamily.

"Just don't name him—"

"Or her," Harry interjected.

James rolled his eyes. "Or her. Yes, don't name _her_ Caligula or some other absurd Latin name."

"Nothing wrong with a Latin name," Al said, glaring at his brother.

"You're right. We could call her Callie," James said, nodding.

"We're not naming her Caligula," Harry said, shaking his head. Just what he needed: one more like this lot.

"Do you still have morning sickness?" Lily asked, hand settling over Harry's. 

"It's not so bad anymore. Can't stand the smell of curry, though, which is a shame because I miss the chicken butter Masala from Gymkhana," he said with a sigh. 

Draco snorted. "Butter chicken, when they have wild boar vindaloo."

Harry's stomach rolled. "Can we address my pedestrian taste in cuisine when I am less likely to sick-up?"

"Of course," Draco replied, then walked over and ran his cool fingers through the hair at Harry's nape. Harry felt calmed instantly, though his libido stirred at the touch.

"I think I might lie down for a bit," he said, standing. 

"If you need anything, let me know!" Lily said with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, Lily." 

Al hugged him next. "Congratulations, Dad."

Harry looked at the almost-mirror that was his middle child. "Thank you, Al."

Scorpius held out a hand but Harry pulled him into a full hug. 

"I think it's a girl," he said into Harry's ear. 

"Seer?" Harry whispered back.

Scorpius pulled away and shrugged his shoulders. "I knew you and Dad would get together, didn't I?"

"You did." Harry nodded, remembering quite clearly when Scorpius had announced to a rather stunned Draco his prediction that Harry and Draco would bond. "I'll keep that in mind when we're planning the nursery."

Last to come to him was James. 

"You really cocked it up this time," he said, then gave Harry a fierce embrace. "Thought for sure it would be Mum popping out more babies."

"Jamie!" Harry guffawed but held him tight. His first-born, taller than Harry now by an inch or three, but once a tiny baby just like the one growing inside him now. 

If anyone noticed the tears in his eyes, they didn't mention it to him.

 

**Interlude**

Draco felt Harry stirring a moment before a hand snaked over his hip and reached for his cock.

"Isn't that how we got into this mess in the first place?"

Harry huffed a laugh against the back of his neck. "We'll be more careful from now on."

"Damn right." Draco reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out two phials. One he drank—just to be on the safe side. The other, he warmed in his palm as he rolled over and slid down the bed.

Harry was in that phase Draco remembered well from Astoria's pregnancy. Insatiable.

Draco moved between Harry's legs, pushing them apart. He then sucked one of Harry's balls into his mouth and Harry groaned low in his throat, his hips thrusting up, seeking friction on his cock.

Taking pity on him, Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's length, stroking him lightly as he continued licking and sucking his balls, nudging his perineum with his face. Moving lower, Draco then turned his attention to Harry's hole, laving the wrinkled skin with the flat of his tongue.

"Christ, Draco," Harry gasped out, his hands reaching behind his knees. "Need you in me."

Draco opened the phial of lube and poured some over his fingers. Even though Harry seemed to want sex all the time, they limited penetration after Harry realised that while it wouldn't hurt the baby, he did stay sorer longer.

Not that Draco objected to a lot of cocksucking.

He pressed two fingers to Harry's hole and took his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head slowly in time with the thrust of his fingers. 

"Fuck!" Harry shouted, coming hard, his entire body tensing then shuddering before he seemed to melt into the mattress. "I'll be happy when I can last more than five minutes again," Harry said, panting.

"I'll be happy when I can kiss you again when we're fucking without this mountain in the way." Draco pressed a kiss to said mountain, then slicked his cock with the rest of the lube and positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

"Do it," Harry breathed out. 

Draco nodded, pushing inside. He wasn't eighteen anymore, but the first grip of the tight ring of muscle always took his breath away. 

Once fully seated, he met Harry's eyes, which burned with lust and love, never hiding in the depths of his green eyes but always at the surface for Draco to see. 

They'd been together nearly seven years now—it had been ten since Harry's divorce and thirteen since Draco's—and yet Draco sometimes found it hard to believe they weren't twenty-somethings, newly in love.

Christ, their children were that old. 

Except the new one. The baby. _Their_ baby.

Thrusting his hips lazily, Draco laid a hand on Harry's belly, caressing the firm bump which currently protected the growing child from harm. 

Harry brought a hand up and laid his over top of Draco's, even as he rocked his hips, pulling Draco deeper inside him.

 

**Third Trimester**

"Mother was hoping we could both visit. Before the baby arrives," Draco added, unnecessarily. 

"I really don't want to go anywhere," Harry grumped. "I waddle when I walk, have to piss all the time, and it's always too hot, since I can't use cooling charms!"

"It's not hot, it's February." 

Harry glared as Draco adjusted the wool scarf around his neck. 

"Look, your mother is welcome to visit us or you can go see her alone...." Harry trailed off when he felt his stomach tighten.

"Another contraction?" Draco asked, worriedly. 

"Yeah." Harry inhaled and exhaled, calming himself down. He'd been through worse things than this as an Auror. 

He remembered, though, how he felt when Ginny was pregnant. He had worried a lot. Especially with James. 

This was different for a variety of reasons, not least of which because it was happening to him.

"They are getting awfully close together, aren't they?" Draco ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly mussing it, which made Harry laugh. "What?"

"Your hair."

Draco rolled his eyes and smoothed his hair down with both hands. "Better?"

"Yes. Now c'mere and kiss me." Harry reached out as Draco moved closer and pulled him into a kiss. It began soft and sweet but soon turned rougher, their tongues sliding past each other, lips getting caught between teeth.

Harry's cock hardened as they kissed and he was already picturing Draco on his knees sucking him off—though, sadly, he had to picture it in his mind because he really couldn't see past his belly anymore—when he was struck by a forceful contraction that took his breath away.

"I'm Floo calling St Mungo's right now," Draco said, and Harry could only nod, his hands clenched into fists as he rode out the wave of pain.

Draco dashed for the Floo and Harry's mind began racing. Were they prepared? What if something went wrong? What if the children hated the baby? What if it started to snow and they got trapped in a lift and he had the baby in front of Muggles....

"Harry! Snap out of it!" Draco grabbed his upper arms.

Harry looked at Draco. "What?"

"You're practically hyperventilating."

"Shit!" Harry grabbed his stomach again.

"Time for us to go." Draco helped Harry to stand.

"What about—"

"I already told Granger and Lily. Everyone else should know shortly."

Harry nodded, gritting his teeth. "Draco?"

Draco stopped and looked at him. If Harry squinted, he could still see the face of his enemy hidden in the pointy chin and the flare of his nose when he was upset. 

He grey eyes were different, though—warm, not cold. Full of love, not hate.

"I love you," Harry said, taking Draco's hand in his. "If something happens to me—"

"For the love of Merlin, Harry, not now! We've got to go. The baby's coming!" He then leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek. 

Harry grinned and let Draco drag him into the Floo, shouting, "St Mungo's Paternity Ward!"

 

**Three Months**

"Happy birthday, Dad!" Scorpius said, handing Draco a bottle of wine. "Spectacular day for a barbecue."

"Feels like the first day of summer," Harry said, taking the wine from Draco and disappearing again.

"Harry seems to have recovered well. You two getting any sleep at night?" 

"Scorpius!" Draco said. 

"I meant is Cassie keeping you up at night." Scorpius grinned, then added with false innocence, "What did you think I meant?"

"Imp," Draco said affectionately. 

"Where is my girl anyway?"

"Lily had her on the swing. I'll go with you."

Draco and Scorpius set off across the grass, past early June flowers blooming in their beds to either side of the lawn. It really was a perfect day, Draco had to admit. 

Al threw a blue bocce ball and shouted happily when it knocked the red ball away. He picked up his ale and tipped back the last of it, then Vanished the bottle.

"He cheats," Lily whispered to Draco, her hand slipping into her pocket, likely to grip the end of her wand. She picked up another red ball, determination on her face as she threw it, displacing Al's.

"Hey!" he protested, though he seemed more interested in Summoning another bottle of ale than arguing. 

Draco smirked. Lily easily could have been a Slytherin. "Where's Cassiopeia?"

"James wanted to hold her," she said, grinning widely and pointing toward the fruit trees at the back of the garden.

"I'll go get her," Draco said to Scorpius. "You keep these two from killing each other over a couple of balls."

Scorpius laughed and sat down in the grass, legs stretched out in front of him.

Draco headed toward the far corner of the orchard—James's favourite spot, from what Harry had always said.

His chest felt tight with emotion at the sight before him: James cradling Cassie to him and crooning softly in her ear. "Cassie Bea, Cassie Bea, no one loves you more than me...."

He didn't know how long he stood watching, but eventually James looked up, his cheeks going pink.

"You probably wondered where your baby was," he said, walking over to Draco and handing Cassie to him.

Her eyes blinked open sleepily but she settled again once he got her comfortable against his chest. 

She still had grey blue eyes, as it was too soon to know what colour they would be once they changed, but her hair was a strawberry blonde tangle of thick curls which everyone fussed over.

She was the most beautiful baby in the world, as far as Draco was concerned.

"Think you're ready for your own?" Draco asked as he and James walked back to the house.

"Is anyone ever ready for a baby?" James said, wryly. 

Draco laughed and pressed a kiss to Cassie's head. "Point."

"There she is!" Scorpius called out when he caught sight of them. 

"Fight you for her," Harry said, putting a hand on Scorpius's shoulder and pretending to stop him.

Harry took Cassie from Draco then passed her along to Scorpius, who sat down under the umbrella and started rocking her in his arms.

"One big happy family," Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco from behind. 

"I think she needs a nappy change, Dad," Scorpius said, frowning and holding her slightly away from his body.

"Almost everyone's happy, anyway," Draco deadpanned.

Harry laughed and went to retrieve Cassie and take her inside for a fresh nappy. "Your turn next time, Malfoy."

"You wish!" Draco called out.


End file.
